Commonly, propulsion handles are provided on work machines such as agricultural combines and the like, which handles are movable in predetermined directions for controlling machine movements and/or speed. Such handles additionally commonly include one or more finger operable controls such as push buttons, and multi-directional toggle switches and paddle switches, and the like, for controlling functions such as speed and position of machine elements such as a reel of a header of a combine, the height and angle of the header, and an unloader auger. Often, an operator must operate a machine such as a combine for many hours a day, for many days, with his or her hand grasping the propulsion handle and manipulating the control buttons and switches thereon for controlling the various machine functions. This can result in fatigue and discomfort, which can make controlling the machine more taxing and less enjoyable. Additionally, the operation of multi-directional switches such as dome switches, toggle switches and paddle switches can require precise and complex fine motor finger manipulations, which are made more difficult by fatigue and other conditions resulting from holding one's hand in the same position for long periods of time.
It is thus desirable to provide one or more means of relieving or forestalling hand fatigue and other problems, which means can involve allowing movements of a hand grip of the control handle. However, if too much movement is allowed, particularly downward movements, the hand may be required to support the hand grip, which can lead to earlier, instead of later, onset of fatigue. Still further, the locating of multiple input devices on a propulsion handle will typically involve routing a corresponding number of conductive elements such as wires and/or optical cables to the input devices, and allowing a large range of movement of the hand grip may place undesirable stress and strain on the conductive elements.
Thus, what is sought is a hand operable propulsion handle of a work machine including at least one finger operable input device, which overcomes one or more of the problems and disadvantages set forth above.